True Blindness
by Neon Douche
Summary: Please just take care of my eyes, dear. Flones-y? Rated K because it's relatively safe. No swearing or anything just a lot of drama.


True Blindness

Summary: Please take care of my eyes, dear. Flones-ish...

A/N: Inspired off a story I heard from my teacher.

A/N 2: It may just hit you right in the OTP. *cough*kbeto*cough cough*

* * *

Tom Fletcher was blind. Everyone knew that. His mum and dad of course, his friends and other family too. As well as his loving boyfriend, Danny Jones. Though he had all the love and care that one could possibly get from his friends and family, Tom still didn't like his physical defect. Being privileged to have highly developed senses wasn't enough. He wanted to see. What did London look like? Big Ben. The London Eye. What did his friends look like? Dougie. Harry. What did his family look like? His mum and dad. Carrie. But most of all he wanted to know the face of the most loving person in the world, his boyfriend.

Friends had come and gone, mostly because of his blindness. He was lucky enough, however, to find people like Dougie and Harry. But Danny was the one. He'd been by his side, no complaints and all, three years strong. Oh how he craved to see his smile, his eyes, his wavy hair, the freckles that Danny mentioned, oh those things he longed to see.

"Danny?" Tom said. The duo were in Danny's apartment in downtown London. "I've always wondered..."

"What is it my love?" His words, honey to Tom's ears.

"What does your apartment look like? I know it's been years but... describe it to me." Tom smiled as well Danny.

"Okay, um, well the couch you're sitting on is a deep maroon,"

"Danny, you know that I was seven when I lost my eyes and went blind. How the heck am I supposed to know what maroon is? I only know the basic colors and shapes." Danny chuckles.

"Right, sorry about that." Danny leans over and kisses Tom on the cheek. Tom sighs.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"So anyway, the couch is more of a-"

"Wait! Danny if it's alright... can you just go into detail about you?" Tom asks. "All I know is that you have freckles and blue eyes... what else?"

"Hmm... I don't want to sound vain though." Danny hesitates.

"It's alright. How would I know vanity if I don't even know how I look like?"

"Well, if you say so. Um, I have medium length, brown and wavy hair, it kinda gets over my eyes. Pacific blue eyes. Freckles all over my body. I have quite a big build, strong arms and legs. I have bigs hands and feet. A crooked but charming smile, I guess. I think that's about it."

Tom nods and smiles mischievously, "How about your package?"

Danny chokes a bit, "W-what?"

Tom laughs, "I'm just kidding! You don't have to go into details about your... you know."

"Well if you really are interested it's about seven? Eight inches?" Tom cringes jokingly.

"Ew!" He covers his ears. "I'm so not listening anymore!"

"Aw! But I have such fun stories to tell!" The two laugh before falling into silence. It stayed comfortable for the longest while, Danny had gotten up to his guitar next to the couch to fiddle with it, Tom just sat and touched his face. He realized something.

"Danny... what do I look like?" Tom says.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

"I know but that was when I was younger when I could still see. I'm obviously not fat anymore, I can't feel the lump in my stomach. My hair can possibly be a bleach blonde like when I was seven." Tom pouts.

Danny sighs dreamily, "Let's hope I can get through this without crying then." He smiles.

"Why would you cry?"

"Because you're the most beautiful person in the world. Let's see... where do I start? How about that cute dimple you have whenever you smile." Danny pinches Tom's cheek playfully as Tom smiles and giggles.

"Stop!" He giggles. Danny brings his hand back and goes back to describing Tom's features.

"You certainly ain't fat anymore. Really fit actually."

"How fit?"

"Not as fit as me but fit nonetheless." Tom nods. "You're correct about you're hair, it's dirty blonde now, close to brown. Your smile is enchanting, it can beat any of the Disney characters' smiles any day. I also heard that you had brown eyes. They were a chocolate from what I can remember, a sweet, sweet chocolate."

How Tom missed seeing himself.

"Anything else?"

"Can I just repeat the you're the most beautiful person in the world?"

"You're spoiling me, Danny Jones." Tom blushes.

"I don't care." They both smile and share another kiss.

* * *

"Great news Tommy." Danny says. The two are at Tom's sisters' house for Christmas. "Merry Christmas, you know why?!"

Tom could hear his excitement. "We found an eye donor!"

Ton could barely contain himself.

* * *

The bright lights stung Tom's eyes... wait... it stung. His. EYES! Tom reopens his eyes, he can see the nurse and doctor, the monitors next to him, his bed, his clothes, their clothes, EVERYTHING! The next thing that came into his mind was,

"Where's Danny?!" He got up from the bed.

"Wait! Mr. Fletcher please wait!" The nurse and doctor called as Tom ran out of his room to find Danny. He tried finding the waiting room but couldn't understand the signs. He remembers he can read braille however. His fingers come in contact with the bumps and he quickly realizes where it is.

"Mr. Fletcher!" He turns to see the nurse running after him.

No. No one shall separate him from his love. He runs to the waiting room, there he scans the room for Danny. What did he look like?!

'THINK TOM THINK!' Then he remembers. 'Blue eyes, brown wavy hair, freckles! Yes!'

He sees a lot of brown haired males but none were him until finally, sitting in the corner was him. A man with moppy brown hair and freckles, sitting alone. He was in a black hoodie, green t-shirt inside, a pair of grey skinny jeans, white tennis sneakers and sunglasses on.

"D-Danny?" Tom asks, tearing up. Danny looks up at him.

"Tom?" Tom nods.

"It's me Dan! It's me! I have eyes!" Danny chuckled.

"I know, I know. Well now that you can, I have one thing to ask." Danny grabs something from his pockets. It was a small black box, what could that mean?

"What's that Dan?" Tom ask truthfully, really not knowing what it meant.

"It's a small black box containing something that I'm sure that will make you very happy." He smiles. He opens the box and everyone around them gasps in happiness. Inside a sparkling diamond ring. "Thomas Michael Fletcher, will you marry me?"

Tears clouded Tom's vision, happiness overwhelming him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Tom pulls Danny up and hugs him. He proceeds to take off his sunglasses to kiss him but is instead met with a shock revelation. "N-no... No! Danny... Where are your eyes?!"

"I can explain Tom." Danny smiles.

"How could you lie to me?! All this time you were blind? So when you were describing me and your apartment you were just lying?! Am I even dirty blonde?! Am I even fit like you described me as?! Huh, Danny?!" Tom started to tear up.

"T-Tom! I can explain, really!"

"No Danny! I may have not of known but I've had enough of your lies! Leave me be Danny... I don't want you in my life anymore..." Tears cascaded down Tom's cheeks, Danny followed suit. Danny closed the ring box and placed it in Tom's hand.

"For when you change your mind. I love you, Tom. Why would I ever lie to you?" Danny started walking to the main entrance with the aid of his cane.

"G-go away Danny..." Tom sobbed. Danny turned to face Tom, tears still running.

"If I can, just request for one more thing." Tom looks up at Danny, clutching the ring box.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"Please take care of my eyes, dear." And with that Danny walks away.

"W-what...?" Tom stands there in confused, his eyes? He hears the clacking of heels approaching him and sees the nurse from earlier.

"My, my, you sure can run quickly!" The nurse smiles. "I brought a mirror for you! I thought that maybe one of the first things you'd want to see is yourself. Here take a look!"

He takes the mirror from the nurse and takes a look at his reflection. The first thing he saw as he brought up the mirror was a dimpled frown. Tom closed his eyes and halted his actions.

'No, it couldn't... it couldn't be.' He skipped over to see his hair. It was a spiky dirty blonde. He brings the mirror down. 'Had Danny been right?'

"Well? Your eyes! Take a look at your eyes!" The nurse smiles. Tom brings it up again to his eyes. What he saw made him cry even more. He didn't dare take another look at his eyes.

Those two, twinkling, bright blue eyes. The ones he longed to see.

* * *

A/N 3: After writing this I had the idea of making a sequel to this story. Reflecting on how Tom's reaction afterwards and how far he would go to get Danny back. Comments?


End file.
